1. Field
Example embodiments of the following disclosure relate to a technology for efficiently performing tile binning by generating and using at least one bounding box which is tight with respect to a Bezier curve for graphic processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since three-dimensional (3D) graphic data has a large data size, a method to minimize a memory bandwidth is demanded.
In an embedded system, for example, a product for mobile devices, such a method to reduce the memory bandwidth is necessary. For example, Imagination Co., Ltd. uses tile based rendering (TBR) as a method for processing 3D graphics in a product for mobile devices.
The TBR refers to a rendering method that divides a screen into a plurality of tiles and displays the picture in units of the tile. Since the TBR loads only 3D graphic data included in the tiles on a high-performance on-chip memory and processes the loaded data, access to an external memory is reduced. Accordingly, a necessary bandwidth of the external memory may be reduced.
Generally, when access to an internal memory is performed instead of access to an external memory, power consumption may be almost ten times reduced, accordingly increasing life of a battery.
To draw curves included in tiles, figures belonging to a current tile need to be inspected in advance, which is called tile binning. For the tile binning, bounding boxes surrounding respective figures are generated, and information on tiles overlapping the bounding boxes is inspected. The information may be stored in a data structure, so called a tile bin or tile binner.